If I Open Up My Heart To You
by dAZZLeMe-143
Summary: Moving to Cali is certainly what's best for Bella; she can get away from her abusive mother and her two-timing ex, all the while gaining the life any girl would kill for. But what happens if she does something EXTREME...what happens if she falls in LOVE?
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

Okay, one, I know it's ridiculously stupid to have an actual post as an author's note one the first "chapter" but I have to say that I really didn't want to waste lots of space on the other chapter and so on... LOL. Well, I think that here I may as well give you guys the summary of this chapter and tell you guys my "rules". Okay, my "rules" are going to be first, please read, as this really helps you guys, well, benefits you guys a lot... I guess... LOL. Well, I am going to post a 10,000(+) chapter and that will be the first chapter. From then on, you guys will review. Depending on the amount of reviews I get, I'll write a certain amount of chapters. I think I know where I'm going with this story, so really, it's up to you guys to determine how much of it you guys want at a time. Each review I get, is every 100 words you guys get from that chapter, so, say, for example, if I get 10 reviews from the chapter, I will write the chapter as 1,000 words, and so on. If you want more, make sure you contribute and review to help others that review. As soon as the word count gets to 10,000 again, or 15,000; depending if FF will let me post that many words, then I will stop, and that will be your chapter. As the story gets more interesting, the people on my review crew will have the chance to recieve a preview of the chapter, which will either be the beginning of what I have (up to 500 words, or so on) or a part of the story that will get them interested in reading more. I have to say that I absolutely love cliffhangers, and although not all of them are going to be very...cliffy, but I can honestly say that I will be having cliffies at the end of every chapter, for the most part. I understand that some of you may think that this is stupid, but, what the hell, right? It's my story, and I want to see how this turns out. If it turns out that this works, yay, I'll use it, if it turns out that this works REALLY well, I might just make it so that the story will always have 10,000 words each chapter. Any further information will be updated to you guys.

* * *

**REVIEW CREW!!**

_Okay, so my review crew. The people who review every chapter that I have posted for the first 2-3 updates will be asked to be in my crew. Any further people will be chosen to be in it. If you have just recently joined us all in reading, then you can also ask to be in my review crew, as long as you have reviewed half of my chapters or, 10. Further information about the review crew will be posted as soon as anything needs to be "updated".

* * *

_**UPDATING!!**

_As far as updating goes, I will be updating this AT LEAST once a month. I will check my inbox for any reviews about 5-7 days within the time it was posted. From there, I will post the chapter within a week, and you might get two updates, depending on how much you guys like this story. If this story gets a lot of attention, I might just make the chapters quicker, but I cannot promise anything but at least one chapter a month, seeing as I have school. I have school, and I have to maintain my grades, so I have to say that my grades are my main focus now, seeing as I have finally taken up writing for you guys.

* * *

_**GENERAL INFORMATION!!**

_My author's notes will most likely have two "!!" at the end of the chapter or if FF doesn't allow me, only one. This is my first story, and I do hope that you guys will not flame me. I have also allowed Anon. Reviews, so if you don't have an account, you may still read and contribute to the story. Uhhhm, well, I think I'm done informing you, and I hope that you guys will enjoy my story. The story may turn out as very confusing, but it will all work out in the end. Thanks a ton! :)_

* * *

**STORY IDEA!!**

_This story idea, you guys might have read this from another author, and sadly to say, that author has perished, but that author had also used my story idea, and the first few chapters were mine. I hope that you guys understand, and if you have any questions regarding this, or anything else for that matter, ask in either a review or PM me or email me. Thanks again!

* * *

_**STORY SUMMARY!!**

_Bella has to deal with heartbreak, child abuse, and the drama from stuck-up jealous girls when she moves from dreary old Forks, Washington, to vibrant, sunny Los Angeles, California. Let's just say, "It keeps getting better!"

* * *

**Please enjoy, and the first chapter will be posted within 24 hours. Thanks! :) REMEMBER, the amount of reviews you...give me, the legnthier your chapter will be... XD**  
_


	2. A Cure For Tragedy?

**Okay so I've been postponing this chapter for forever and I hadn't realized this chapter-ish thing was there. It's not 10,000 words, but only a mere 6,000. I hope that you guys aren't too disappointed in me... but I'm posting a new story (for sure) tonight (or early morning tomorrow), so please check that out. Uh...well I kinda just stopped this chapter, and please tell me if you like it! I'm going back on my word for this story about my "policy" and I still hope you like it...though I might not continue it...I need to see feedback first, so read, review and most importantly, enjoy! :)  


* * *

**

**If I Open Up My Heart To You  
**Chapter One, A Cure for Tragedy?

**Bella Swan**

"Ring, ring, ring," _Ugh. What the heck is that noise?! _"Ring, ring, ring," _Ohmygod! Shut. Up! "Ring, ring, ring," _I groaned, and reached my hand out to silence the oh-so-annoying ringing. Unknowing to me, I was on the very brink of falling to my lov- no, I didn't have a lover. He left me. For her. _Rachel._ I couldn't believe it, but right now, let's us get back to my longtime fri- I don't have a longtime friend! UGH! ME AND THE DANG FLOOR COLLIDING!

As I reached out for my phone, the bedspreads and the sheets both shifted, and I found myself yet again "reaching for the stars". I groaned again and finally opened my eyes from the pain of my little encounter with the floor. I grabbed my phone and attempted to answer it while trying to get the side of my bed to stand upright, but before I could catch my balance and make sure that I was stable, I stumbled backwards and there went my phone. Flying towards the wall, not allowing me to get but a glance at who was calling. NOT. I wish that would have happened, that way it would have been even a speck easier to deal with. But no, I saw _his_ name there. It was the one and only, mother-fucking, lying, cheating, no-good bastard, Jacob Black himself.

No matter what I kept telling him, he always called me trying to win me back, but I was done with boys. After he pulled that little stunt and I saw him with HER, _Rachel_, I knew it was over for sure. I mean, I already knew that our spark was sort of dying, but I guess I was too enveloped in love to notice him sneaking around with her. After me and him were over, things with Renee just got worse and worse, she started getting more pissed off since I was always moping that she eventually started beating me even more than normal. And for "normal"; that was already a lot to begin with. She started beating me up for every little thing that I was doing wrong. She tried so hard to make my life miserable, and I believe that she knew that I was hurting, and she wanted to hurt me even more.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR _ASS_ DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Renee's voice screeched from below me, coming form downstairs. _Speak of the devil, and she shall come..._

"Coming!" I called down the hall, rushing to make sure that I got there before she got any worse, although, it was kind of hard to make anything worse. My life was completely and utterly horrible. There was nothing worth living for anymore, but I had my friend, Angela, and she was doing her best to try to make me happy, and was always trying to make me believe that Charlie was good, and that going to see him more often would be better for me. That would have been true if not for Renee not letting me go to him after she found out that he was "spoiling" me.

Charlie and Renee have been divorced since I was six and I can remember the day that he left and he told me that he was sorry and that he just couldn't stand it anymore. That everything wasn't going to be fine, and that he had to just "get out". So, he left me, all alone to face the wrath or Renee. So much for being there for me, dad. But, no one knew. Not a one. And that was how it was going to have to be, but that's okay, I had already applied for college in California, and so hopefully, I will be able to get there and Renee won't be able to control my life anymore.

I was majoring in Business and minoring in English, so I already made sure that I got the kind of scholarships that would help me at any college that I chose. Anyways, Renee had me doing the rest of whatever it was she needed and that gave me ten minutes to get ready for school, grab _something_ to eat, and be on my way. I can't believe it! Three more months, and I'm out of here! No more pain, no more misery. No more Renee. I would finally be free!

I ran upstairs, tripping, of course, and rushed to get dressed. I wasn't really caring what I wore since I wanted to get to Angela in the morning so that we could talk and get some girl time to ourselves before her wonderful boyfriend stole her away from me again. Not that I hated Ben or anything but me and Angela only had oh-so-much time together anymore. It was making me very sad, since all of the stuff I was going through, but then again, that's why I haven't told anyone. Haven't even told Angela. I knew that if I had told Angela, she would have spent more time comforting me than being with her boyfriend, and I don't think that Ben would like that very much although he would probably never admit it.

ANYWAYS, just as the bell rang warning us that we had two minutes to get to class, I waltzed into class, heading straight for my seat, unexpectedly waiting for what was about to happen in, say a few hours.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" Asked this kid, I think his name was Adam. He was average looking, and captain of the boys' soccer team here at Forks High. He had also been trying to get me to go out with him ever since we were kids, see, we used to be very, very, very good best friends, but then all of that changed when we were in the fifth grade, and he tried out for the soccer team and got his first girlfriend, who was "popular" since she was in middle school, and a sixth grader.

Rochelle was really nice, for the most part, but they were "popular" and he was a newly popular kid, and star player of the soccer team, as well as being the center of her attention for a while...plus, I had already had my suspiscions, but whenever I had voiced them, Adam was saying that something like that would never happen, but it did... They went out for about a year before she got "tired" of him, and moved on to dating high school boys. He was heartbroken, but we started talking more after that, except now he kept asking me out.

"Nothing much, Adam, nothing much...what about you? How's soccer going for you?" I asked politely as well as curiously. Soccer season had just started, so I was wondering how he was doing for a little bit.

"It's good, hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come watch one of our games? The first one is tonight at 7, and I could come by and pick you up, but I could pick you up at 5 or 5:30, so we can maybe, I don't know, grab a bite, and relax, since I have to be there at 6:30 cause the coach wants to talk to us for a little..." He trailed off, expectant of my answer, and hopeful. _You might as well, Bella, it's been a while since you guys have done something together, and it's senior year, might as well spend some time with him before you're off to school!_

Before I got a chance to think this over again, "Sure, Adam, that sounds great!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks Bella, it's been a while since we hung out, well, I'll see you tonight then! Bye!" He smiled, seeming really happy, and walked to class, not caring if he was late or not since none of the teachers would actually try to get him a detention or in any way affect him in sports since they didn't want to be on the students' bad sides.

I just smiled and walked to my seat, and just as if on cue, the teacher went and started the lesson for the day. I wasn't paying that much attention, since I had already completed my high school credits and was currently just taking this class to make it so that I had to come to school and that way I could also get away from Renee.

When lunch came around, Adam came up to me and escorted me to his table where there seemed to be a reserved seat next to his normal seat, where he pointed and told me that I was to sit there next to him. Of course, me, being me, I threw a fit.

"Adam! That was really unnecessary! What if that was somebody else's seat? I couldn't do that! What if-" I started complaining, but was silenced because Adam placed his hands on my cheeks, and leaned in, crashing his lips onto mine before I could protest. His lips were soft and I just loved the feel of them on mine. He swiped the tip of his tongue across the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance, which I granted, wanting to taste more of him. Our tongues danced together and he started kissing me more passionately that we were both panting for air, only to get enveloped into another kiss that was uninturrupted except for when my brain finally turned on and I thought about _him_. I pulled apart from Adam, avoiding his eyes to keep from looking into the pools of blue that people called his eyes.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry, Adam, I can't!" I half blurted-half whispered to him before running out of the lunchroom and into my Chevy red truck that Charlie had bought for me after Renee and him split up.

I sat in my car for what seemed like hours, just crying and reminiscing about _him_.

This really sucks, you know. I really liked Adam, and all this crap is going on. Ugh. I hate this! I wish I could just move away and just start all over. Start all over. All brand new. Nothing is in my way. No mother-daughter drama. No school drama. No heartbreak. NONE of that. This is so stupid! I wish that everyone would just-

"Ring, ring, ring," I was pulled away from my thoughts of hate towards life when my cell phone rang, making my worry if it was Renee calling me to go and do something for her. I thought that it was just horrible; she was always bossing me around and made me do whatever she wanted me to do. I hated her. She was always making my life miserable. Always making decisions for me. HORRIBLE ones, too! Not even good ones that would benefit me in any way. Always ones that would put me down, or put her down in any way.

When I flipped open my phone, I was surprised that it wasn't Renee, but it was a random other number that I didn't even know. In fact, it was private-blocked. _Hmm. I wonder what this is all about..._ That's strange. The only actual calls that I got were from Renee, just her telling me to do another "dirty deed" for her, or Angela, which was registered into my phone already and on speed dial.

Tentatively, I opened my phone and answered it. It was a man's voice and he was quickly talking and for a moment I started getting scared but then after I thought about what Renee was doing to me, I thought, what the heck, what could be worse, so I listened to him.

"Hello, is this Isabella Marie Swan?" A man with a ruff voice asked sternly.

_How the heck does he know my name?! AND my middle name?! I _**never**_ give that out! No one, not even ANGELA knows my middle name, hell, I don't even think my own MOTHER knows, or at least, remembers, my middle name!_

"Uhh--Ye--Um--Uhh--Yeah, Wh-w-w-why? Wh-wh-who-who a-are y-y-ou? Wh-at do you want?" I half stuttered, half whispered, stunned.

"Please, no questions until later. I need you to listen to me carefully, there isn't that much time. Can you do that for me?" He rushed, and sounded like he really had not much time.

"What? No quoestions? No time? Time for what? What's going on?!" I stumbled across my words a little, but I think he got what I was saying. I mean, don't listen to strangers that you don't know, right? I mean, especially if it's by phone...OHMIGOD! What if it's a stalker?! "Look, who the heck are you?! What are you doing? And why aren't you answering any of my questions?! I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what the hell is going on! How do you even _know_ me?!" If I was stumbling on my words before, I sure wasn't anymore. This guy seriosuly has some nerve trying to tell me what to do! I mean, really! He doens't even know me, hell, he doesn't even know what the hell it's like to be me. He has no right whatsoever to make me do anytihng. He was getting aggravated, I could tell because he sighed and muttered something like, "I knew this was going to happen..." before speaking into the phone again.

"Look, Isabella--"

"It's Bella."

"Isabella,--"

"Look, if we're going to do this, at least skip the damn formalities, what do you want? And call me Bella! Or I WILL hang up on you!" I raised my voice, trying to prove my point although I doubt that I would have hung up on him. I wanted to know what this call was all about. Plus, he knew my middle name. That's a plus, right?

"FINE! _Bella,_" He nearly sneered, "I need you to listen to me and stop being difficult. There is a plane that is about to depart from the Forks airport in about an hour, I need you to make sure that you can get there as soon as possible, as the plane is private, and can leave at any given time, that is, earlier, than that of an hour. From there, you will be given further information. Finding the plane shouldn't be hard. As soon as you get to the airport, you will be met with a security guard that will escort you to your "mother" who will be a woman dressed in all pink with a mini dog that is wearing a pink outfit. You are to greet her and follow her to the plane where she will bid you goodbye and you are to go and board the plane, that way we can make sure that you get to the plane safely. AND, fear not, that really isn't going to be Renee. If everything works out right, you won't have to see her again. Please follow these directions and hurry on over. The plane WILL not wait for you, and you would have missed your flight and one-way ticket out of here. Goodbye." Then he hung up quickly, leaving no room for questions.

The man spoke so quickly that I almost missed half of what he was saying, and since I was paying so much attention in making sure that I understood what was going on, I had no time after he was done speaking to ask any questions.

Quickly as I drove, I don't think I even thought about the consequences of this as I "thought it out" because I drove there and hadn't started thinking of the downsides of this until after I got into the plane about forty-five minutes later, when I was thinking about why that lady was wearing all that pink. And her dog! All of that pink should seriously be illegal to wear. Her perfume that she was wearing, clearly costing like a million dollars a milli-ounce was strong since she seemed to have sprayed like the whole bottle on herself, though I must admit, it spelt lovely, was clear.

It was hard for me to think that even a person that wasn't Renee and would probably think better of me than Renee, would be my mother although I really liked the feeling of being hugged goodbye on a plane-- _WAIT, A PLANE! CRAP! He told me about the airport and must have told me about getting on a plane but I must not have heard it! NO! Crap, Crap, Crappity Crap Crap. Now what?!_

"Isabella Swan? Please step inside the plane and make your way towards the mid-section of the plane and hurry as we are running a little behind schedule and you need to get there as soon as possible. Everything will be all cleared up in a little while, as I know that you must have questions, but please, after we takeoff." A woman, possibly a flight attendant said to me all the while leading the way to the seat that I have not purchased. I just nodded my head gently, grateful that she was being nice and that it wasn't a guy that could have easily bought me a ticket about to -gulp- rape me.

The seat really was towards the middle of the plane and I hadn't noticed at first glance, but the plane looked very much like a plane that I'd seen in a movie where it was the president's plane and he was being taken somewhere of great importance.

When the lady stopped and turned around, I almost ran into as I wasn't paying much attention as to where I was going, but admiring the seats which seemed to be made up of leather, and had intricate designs on the cup-holders and foot rests. She stopped at a seat that was empty and when she moved, I was startled to see a man in his early thirties, possibly late twenties that had pale, flawless skin and topaz eyes.

"Hello, my name is Aro Volturi. I am the administrator and head of this ...district. You are here because we were under the impression that you were being abused, correct?" He paused a moment, leaving me just enough time to nod before he continued. "Well, we are an organization that helps people like you, and I don't mean that in a bad way, get away from parents like the ones that you have. We provide a chance for those unfortunate to be in those situations a chance to start anew. A chance to start over. I wanted to come over and ask you personally if you would be interested in ...participating. Everything is free, and you have nothing to worry about, as long as you keep quiet about us as we really don't like attention to this and that way you won't get into any trouble with the parents that you would be free of. So, Isabella Swan, do you want to have a chance to start over?" He asked me, and how could I refuse, but first...

"Okay, I'll bite... may I ask, how, I'm going to do this, because I don't think I'm stable enough financially to provide and care for myself, and I'm still in school, so how will that work? Renee will still know where I live because I live with her, how exactly does this work, exactly?" I was confused now, how was this going to work?

"Oh! Silly me! I forgot to explain how everything is going to work, but first, you must say, are you willing to leave Renee and start over, some place new, and ...leave your friends?" He looked at me, expecting an answer and it seemed like he was wondering if I was going to burst or something from something that he may or may not have said.

"Yeah, you have forgotten that, and I am willing to. I really do think that I need to start over, and if that's what you do, then I guess I can do it. Where will I be moving, and when?" I asked him, curious, but will newfound confidence that this was all going to end well for me and that hopefully I will be able to start over and finally be released from my chains that Renee keeps tightening with each and every passing, dreading, horrid day that goes by.

"Well, you would be going to be attending UCLA, if you want because, well, from the background that we gathered from you, we found that you have already completed your four years of high school and just need to graduate, is that correct?"

I nearly screamed when he said that I would be going to UCLA because that was all but a mere dream of mine since I was a little girl. "Uh, yeah, that's true, but it's okay, I don't need to go back to graduate, do I?" I asked, dreading the answer of which I was sure was going to be "yes", and that I would have to go back.

He surprised me though. "Actually, no. I have pulled a few strings and have been able to get your diploma printed and ready. Here, it's actually, right...here...Aha!" He was shuffling through some papers and handed me a piece of paper that meant oh-so-much nowadays. "Well, here you go, and the story, not that it should matter much to you since it's already been done, but, the story is that you have died and your body was found to be researched on, and Renee is now on permanent vacation in Russia."

I stifled a giggle when he said that Renee was going to Russia on a permanent vacation because I knew that she didn't really like it there because she had said that the men over there weren't decent, but only, her words, not mine, "horny bastards that deserved nothing for there no good cunt-starved cocks".

"Oh, that's cool, okay. But, how will I live? I mean, where? I haven't any money..." I asked him, and as I saw his smile fall and his whole outlook, I knew that it was going to be the end of my dream and that I was going to have to live with Renee because he was hoping that I had money, but knew that I didn't because I had just told him, and he was now going to tell me. I knew it was all too good to be true. Things like this just weren't for me.

"Actually, we were going to give you a little over $50,000,000 becuase, and BEFORE you say anything, that's the same amount that we give to each and every person who is in the program, so do not fret, and yes, we know about how you "just can't accept money like that" but this is different, besides, we want you to be comfortable and you're to be living on your own, so it must be difficult, and this is just in case you can't find a job and you need money. That way, you will be well off, and after this flight, you are to make sure that you do not mention us to anyone. You're story, is, well you get to decide that part, as you are just a normal ordinary freshman in college to these people." He went on talking about more other stuff that I'm sure was important, but I couldn't help but feel that this was too good to be true.

As soon as the flight landed and he gave me a coach bag, which was the newest one (and also one that I actually wanted), he said he was on his way, and good luck. I found that the money was to be given to me in the I was escorted to a taxi and led to the UCLA campus. I couldn't _believe_ that I was actually _in_ California. It's like, a dream come true for me! I mean, I went from a "slave" to... a normal human being. It was truly amazing and Aro Volturi, was an amazing person, no matter how... unique his name was. This was totally going to be a dream come true!

I hurried to the campus main office as to not waste any time. When I went in, I wasn't paying attention, and guess what? I'm Bella. I run into things. I am not coordinated at all. I trip over air. I am clumsy. I am a klultz. I ran into a total hottie. _Great. Good job, Bella...way to make an entrance._ Then again, I _am_ pretty good at doing that...making a very important moment in my life an embarrassing one.

"Oo-oh m-my God! I-I-I'm sooo s-s-orry!" I stuttered, unable to form any means of coherency towards this God of a man. And what, now? Green eyes? What a turn-on! And NOT just _any_ green..._emerald green! _This is quite a nice catch...run-in...Ughh..

He turned around, and was about to yell at me, I bet, about watching where I was going, but then stopped himself, turned that frown upside down and smiled at me after give me a once-over. "It's fine...?" He trailed off, and at first I thought he forgot what he was saying, but that was only too good to be true. I was making another mistake.

"Uhm, it's fine...what's your name?" He asked me, and it was then that I realized that he was trailing off on purpose and that I was being a complete idiot just standing there.

"U-uh-uh-u-h it's Bel- Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan...but I don't really like Isabella, so call me Bella, oh and you don't have to call me Marie. Oh! Or Swan..that's my last name.." _Of course he's not going to call you by your middle or last name...idiot! And DUH he would know that's your last name...that's why it's said last...Oh my goshh..._

Instead of making fun of me or thinking that I was stupid (I think), he just smiled, stuck out his hand, and said, "Well, I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. But call me Edward...don't call me any of my other names since I just like Edward." He flashed another grin at me and I was like putty in his hands. I couldn't help but giggle, since I was at a loss for words..._Dang, what this boy does to me..._

"So, _Bella,_" he made sure to put emphasis on that as to...yeah.... "...Well, I was wondering if maybe..."

"Eddie!" A strawberry blonde girl called to him, running, well...jogging, (hell, I don't think you could even call it jogging), she just....trumped, I guess... towards him and I saw his grin slightly drop as it was suddenly replaced with a different smile that could almost pass as forced, though it couldn't be, could it?

"Tanya." Edward ..."smiled"

"Hey, Eddie, I was looking all over for you, where were you?" She stopped and just finally noticed me I guess because her eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey, so what color should I wear for our date? I want to make sure that we match, that way everyone will know that you are mine and I am yours." She tried purring, though it came out to sound like she was drunk and slurring. _Oh, so that's what it is, is it? She thinks..wait...is that really her boyfriend? I should have known this....someone like him wouldn't ever be single, and he probably was just going to ask me if I was going to make-up for bumping into him...Sigh._

I walked away, and it seemed like he was suddenly interested in the conversation as she was saying "date", he didn't notice me leave. I was going to have to stay away from him...he seemed like trouble. I guess I should have expected that anyways, besides, it's California...there's a lot of that everywhere you go, anyways... (And here's the part where my clumsiness hits me like a ton of bricks....AGAIN). I wasn't watching where I was going, and when I looked up, I was met face-to-face (kind of) with what seemed to be a very perky little pixie because I would really see the energy just flowing off of her and permeating the air, also making me feel a little better about myself.

"Well, hello there! My name is Alice, and I'm going to be your new best friend. You're Isabella, right?" She asked, but it seemed rushed, since she got all of that out very energetically and in one breath, all the while sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Uhh, yeah, how'd you know that?" I asked, grabbing her hand to shake it.

"OH! Well, I heard that there was going to be another one here, so I just figured I'd meet them and show them the ropes of being a student here at UCLA. We don't get that many new ones, so I figured, might as well take the chance now...so yeah!" She said, smiling brightly.

"So, I figure you want to get your schedule?" She asked, smiling at me, again, _man, this girl sure has a lot of evergy...._

"Uh, yeah, sure that'd be nice." I replied, looking around, to find the desk, but ended up with a paper shoved my way.

"Well, actually, I already got it for you! See, here, and oh! You're going to be rooming with me! ...I hope that's okay? I didn't know...but if you don't, that's okay too, I can go talk to the peoples..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor, trying to hide the sad expression, but I could tell she was honestly sad about it, so, how could I refuse?

"No, no, it's okay, I'd be happy to room with you." I smiled, genuinely.

She instantly brightened. "Great! Well, let's go here, and oh! One more thing," she said as she stopped abruptly, making me almost topple into her petite 4'1" figure, "I have one roommate already, her name's Rosalie...she's over...there! ROSE!" She pointed her out with her little finger before shouting for Rosalie to come over. _Wow._ I looked at the woman walking over and felt my self-esteem drop. _A lot._ She was gorgeous. Like....Drop-Dead Gorgeous. Like...Runway model gorgeous. Like....inhumanely gorgeous. It was insane! And add her with Alice, I felt extremely insignificant. I was sure that "Rose" was going to be a bitch, since she, well, did kind of give off that, but was surprised when she brightened and smiled, while holding out her hand and introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Call me Rose." She said, and I knew that we were going to be great friends.

* * *

**Well, that's where I decided to stop I guess...review! I need to know if I should continue this story or not? Please, and thank you! The 5-7 day "review" thing still stands, btw! And so now I'm out of words to say...review please!**


End file.
